


I See You

by SailorPeach



Series: Personal Trainer!AU [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Long distance POV sex, M/M, Masturbation, camera videos for the best purpose, i love them, tony forever in leggings in my universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPeach/pseuds/SailorPeach
Summary: Even at long distances, Bucky, Steve and Tony make it work.





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to come back and edit! I'm in college and I'm hella busy. Thank you for all the support!
> 
> Song this was fic was inspired by:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QItwYWV-3Qk

Bucky sighed as he laid on his hotel bed. It was more of a penthouse, Tony explained to him as he handed him the hotel key. It was spacious, expensive, clean, white and lonely as fuck. Bucky sighed again and ran his hands over his eyes, tired and missing his boyfriends. Even in this penthouse Tony set up for him, he was salty he was the only one to enjoy it. Sometimes running a business met traveling to other cities, to set up a new branch on the West Coast. It thrilled Bucky to extend his business so far but he hated not being able to sleep next to Steve or Tony. Bucky rolled to his side and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before Bucky heard a _ping_ from his phone. It was from Steve.

**_(messenger) Steve: 11:32 PM_ **

_A new one for the collection. We miss you. <3 _

Bucky’s cock twitched, full well knowing what Steve ment. Bucky swiped his thumb left over the message, seeing the video file attached. Before pressing play Bucky took off his shirt and jeans, throwing them some where next to him. Only leaving his cotton briefs. Putting in his headphones and turning his phone sideways, Bucky laid back and pressed play.

Steve stood in front of their full length mirror, he was wearing black and blue briefs and black, thick rimmed glasses. The glasses that had a camera in them, that Tony made specifically for himself for classes he had trouble staying awake in. Full time student and studying CEO takes its toll on Tony every now and then. Steve smiled a _filthy_ smile into the mirror, Bucky full well knowing it was for him. Steve turned to walk into the living room, where Tony was on his stomach on the floor. Pillows scattered around him along with a few blankets, notebooks, open text books and papers. Bucky bit his lips at the sight, even if it was only the back of Tony, because Bucky knew full well what Steve’s intentions were. And Tony was out in the open, vulnerable to Steve’s wicked ways. In black shorts that did _not_ cover the very bottom of Tony’s ass, a grey ARMY shirt that Bucky knew was his and those wool grey stockings that went all the way to the top of Tony’s thighs that he wore when he got cold. From Janet’s winter collection. The very one’s that got Tony fucked over the kitchen table by Bucky and against the wall by Steve.

“Hey. honey.” Steve said sweetly to Tony, but Bucky could only label that tone of voice as a predator watching its prey. “Ya almost done with your work?” Steve asked, slowly making his way to Tony.

“Hmm, yeah. I’ve only got one problem left.” Tony said without looking up from his book. Steve stood over feet, taking in Tony’s long legs that were closed together. Steve got on his knees, hovering over the back of Tony’s knees. Steve’s right hand gently feeling Tony’s ass. Tony’s head perked up and looked over his shoulder with a smile.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, amused. Steve hummed happily.

“I’m just gonna play with your ass a little, sweetheart.” Steve said innocently. Tony let out a giggle.

“I have a quiz tomorrow. I have to study.” Tony said, turning back to his book but made no effort to move Steve or himself.

“You can concentrate.” Steve said, now with both hands kneading at Tony’s plump ass. Steve gently pulled at Tony’s ass through his shorts, spreading them, gathering as much as he can in his hands and squeezing mildly, and repeating. Bucky’s cock was half hard in his briefs, he rubbed his own cock gently through the fabric as he watched Steve. “Such a nice ass.” Steve murmured under his breath. Steve used his thumbs to push open Tony’s ass and sliding his thumbs to slide back up to graze over Tony’s hole. Tony let out a tiny, surprise moan. Bucky Bucky and Steve grew harder

“ _Steve_ .” Tony whined, but it only made Steve chuckle. Lightly swiping a thumb over Tony’s hole. Steve’s hands moved to the top of Tony’s shorts, his fingers brushing between skin and fabric. Steve’s fingers hooked at the top of Tony’s shorts and slowly pulled them down all the way to Tony’s thighs where his stockings started. “ _Steve_!” Tony gently scolded, still making no effort to move.

“You know you love it, sweetheart.” Steve said, palming Tony’s ass. Pulling it with his fingers, messaging the flesh. “I know I do.” Steve hummed. “And Bucky.” Steve said quietly, his thumb gently padding Tony’s exposed hole. Gently putting pressure on it and moving it in small circles. Tony’s head fell back, letting out a small breath and licking his lips. “That turn you on, honey? The thought of Bucky playing with your ass?”

Tony turned his head over his shoulder to watch Steve but said nothing. Steve lowered himself so he laid on Tony’s legs and swiped his tongue along Tony’s hole. “ _Oh_ my god.” Tony said in a moan, closing his eyes and biting his lips as Steve took slow, long licks. Tony bit his lip to keep his moans quiet but his breath started to speed up a little. Steve stood up straighter and slapped Tony’s ass. Tony let out an unashamed moan. Steve sat up and sat on his calves and slapped Tony’s ass again. Bucky stroked himself through his briefs and the sight of it giggle.

Bucky watched as Steve brough his fingers close to his mouth could hear him sucking on his own fingers. He spread Tony’s cheeks with one hand and gently prodded Tony’s hole with his wet fingers. Bucky saw Tony purse his lips up, they were red, plump and read and Bucky wished he could put his cock between them.

Steve slowly pushed his index finger in, moaning a little to see Tony’s hole twitch. Steve slowly pushed in and out, teasing Tony’s insides. Tony let out a steady set of small, breathy moans but all this was short lived as Steve pulled out his finger and began to palm Tony’s as with one hand and his own hard cock in the other. Tony hugged and pushed his hips back toward Steve, demanding more. Steve chuckled and slapped Tony’s ass. “Steve, stop teasing me, _please_.”

“Be a good boy and I’ll stuff you full of my cock. Okay?” Steve said, the dominance in his voice was clear as day.

“Mkay.” Tony easily agreed, his eyes drooping a little. Tony was a _slut_ for being dominated by Steve and Bucky. He loved it when Bucky shoved his against any hard surface and fucked him with force that left Tony sore for days. He also loved it when he was on his knees for Steve who had Tony by his hair and forced his cock down Tony. And it left him incoherent when they would fuck him back to back. Taking turns between them, not giving Tony a single break.

Bucky could see Steve’s hand’s move to his briefs to pull out his hard cock and setting it on top of Tony’s ass. Tony “ohh-ed” in interest, slowly moving his hips back and forth to rub against Steve’s cock. Bucky pulled his own cock out and slowly firsted the top part, a finger slowly going over the tip to spread his precum; his breathe shuttering a little has Steve put both hands on Tony’s ass and pushed it against his cock.

“ _Hmm_ , Steve.” Tony said softly, sounding like the cat got the cream.

Steve chuckled and sat back and grabbed Tony’s hips to bing him to his knees and helped him to take off his shorts completely. Throwing them behind them. Steve leaned over Tony so his chest was over Tony’s back and his mouth right next to Tony’s ear. Tony curved his back and further pushed his hips against Steve’s cock. “From now on-” Steve whispered as he nipped at Tony’s outer ear. “The only name you say is Bucky’s.” Steve growled.

Tony hummed a laugh and nodded. Tony tilted his head back to rest it in Steve’s neck. Bucky could hear Tony’s heaving breathing, all the little noises he made as Steve got a little rougher grinding into Tony. Tony extended his arm over his head and grabbed onto Steve’s hair. “Fuck me, Bucky. Please fuck me. _Be rough with me_ .” Tony _whined_ , _begged_.

Bucky rolled his head back and groaned. He licked his hand and began to pump his dick a little rougher. Steve growled and sat up on his knees, keeping a hand on Tony’s back to keep him down and grabbed the lube from in between the couch cushions. He uncapped the lid and poured some on his cock, Steve slowly gripped his cock up and down. Tony watching over his shoulder with a wicked smile. Bucky started to mirror Steve’s stroking. Tony waved his hips to get Steve’s attention.

“Bucky,” Tony whined, the noise making Bucky hot all over. “‘M still open from earlier. Stuff me full of that dick.”

Steve lowered his hands on Tony’s hips and lined his cock with Tony’s opening. “Back it up for me, sweetheart. Sink on my cock.” Steve growled. Tony pushed his hips back, feeling himself open up. Steve slowly pulled Tony more back until there was no space between them.

Tony let out a loud moan, Steve could feel him tighten around his cock. “ _Bucky_ .” Tony moaned. Bucky let out his own moan, fastening the pace of his hips. Tony had only settled a little before Steve roughly pulled out and then slamming his hips back into Tony. Tony let out a loud moan that only pushed Bucky closer to coming. “Yes, yes! _Bucky, yes!_ ” Tony yelled between moans, trying to match his hips with Steve’s. Tony’s fist clutching the soft blanket under him, his body getting hotter and hotter with every single move Steve makes.

Steve was letting out a rhythm of deep growls and moans as Tony got tighter and tighter around him. Pistoning his hips as rough and fast as he could, seeing Tony just _taking it_ making him all that more turned on; grabbing a fist full of Tony’s hair and making him curl his back. Tony let out an almost _scream_. Bucky worked his fist hard, closing his eyes and imagining himself in Steve’s position. The heat in Bucky’s stomach pooled lower and lower, getting tighter.

“Yes, yes, _Bucky. So good,_ _such_ a good cock.” Tony moaned, his head still tilt back; lips pursed, red and wet. “ _So_ big, so fucking big, _Christ_.”

Steve pulled out of Tony and releasing his grip on his hair. Tony let out a disgruntled sigh and looked over his shoulder to see what the problem was. Steve didn’t say a word handled Tony so he was sitting on the couch with his legs spread open. His leggings falling down his thighs . Steve, as well as Bucky, took a moment to take Tony in. Tony’s hair is a mess, his lips were red and full, his chest was flushed red and raising up and down. Tony’s long legs were spread open, one hand softly running over his thigh the other was near his own cock. Not touching but teasing Steve _and_ Bucky with the idea. Steve smiled at Tony and put on hand on his clothed calf, bringing up to his lips and kissing it gently. Both hands gently gliding over the one leg, going from Tony’s ankle, into his inner thigh and back up to the ankle. Tony hummed in contentment, loving the soft attention.

Bucky groaned, feeling his body get warmer. And let out a small moan when he saw Tony bit his lip and watched as his right hand travel down past his own cock and pad a finger around his open, abused hole. Tony let out a quiet whine, it was sensitive. A little puffy and red by the feel of it. Steve kept moving his hands up and down Tony’s leg, _watching_. Seeing how far Tony wanted to tease. Tony hummed and slipped in two fingers into his hole, his back arching off the couch a little and letting out a hushed moan. Both Steve and Bucky let out a groan. Watching Tony’s fingers slide in and out, his breath hitching a little more as he fingers himself a little faster. Tony stared directly into Steve’s eye, smirking.

“That feel good, sweetheart? You enjoying yourself?” Steve asked, his voice deep and gruff. Tony nodded, his eyes looking hazy and half shut. “You like fingering yourself? So desperate to get fucked?” Tony nodded again with more enthusiasm.

“I think I need a cock in me.” Tony whined, his fingers moving faster and deeper. “I need a cock in me, _please, Bucky, I need it_.” Tony almost cried. Steve moved his knees so he was between Tony’s legs and leaded in to kiss Tony softly. Tony kissed back, fingers still trying to find his prostate. Steve gently placed his hand over Tony’s and gently pulled them out and alighted himself with Tony’s hole. Steve slowly pushed in, causing Tony to moan quietly. Steve pumped in and out slowly, taking his time, enjoying Tony’s little reactions. Tony put his hands behind his thighs and held them to his chest, allowing Steve more space to go deeper. And Tony knew how Steve liked to see him bend.

Steve began to bring up his speed, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Tony looked at Steve, right at the glasses. His mouth was open, his pupils fell blown, cheeks flushed red. Making those noises you only hear in porn. Bucky twisted his wet palm against the head of his cock, feeling his muscles tightening, he was close. He was inching closer and closer as he watched Steve fuck Tony with no mercy. Put a hand around Tony’s neck and squeezing enough to cause Tony’s breath to hitch up and his hands to grab onto Steve’s arm.

“Yes, _yes, please_ be rough, please, please, _Steve_ , _please_ .” Tony whined, his eyes turning a little glassy, and his cheeks flushing. Steve took his free hand and wrapped it around Tony’s hard dick. Tony’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came right there and then. His cum landing on his chest and a little on his chin. Steve groaned and slammed his hips a few more time as Tony tightened like a vice around him before throwing his head back and let out a groan. Tony _mmm’ed_ as Steve pumped him full. It was one of Tony’s favorite feelings, it was hot and made him feel wanted.

Bucky finally reached climax as he watched Steve pull out of Tony slowly and his cum started to slide out. Bucky’s hand gave one finally tug and burst as Steve got closer to Tony’s hole to gently push his cum back in.

“Tony. you’re so good for us, honey.” Steve cooed at Tony, who was slumped against the couch, trying to catch his breath. “So good, take my dick so good.” He mumbled into Tony’s ear as he gathered Tony in his arms.

“Love you ‘n Bucky.” Tony said softly, sleepily.

“We love you, sweetheart.”

Bucky laid on the bed like a starfish, trying to gather himself. Bucky made sure to save the video in the file where the rest of their videos were. He closed his eyes and dreamed of home.

***

Too early in the morning, Tony felt Bucky wrap his arms around his waist as Bucky slipped into the bed. Tony cooed and turned so he could rest his nose against Bucky’s chest. “Thank you for the video, doll.” Bucky whispered against his ear.

“Steve’s idea, thank him.” Tony said, still asleep.

“I did, he’s in the kitchen recovering from the blowjob i just gave him.” Bucky chuckled against’s Tony’s ear, nipping at it and then raising Tony’s head slightly and giving him a kiss. Tony hummed and licked inside Bucky’s mouth. Tony pulled away and opened his eyes to look up at Bucky. “I miss you, doll.”

“We missed you too.” Steve said, coming into the bedroom and getting under the covers on the other side of Tony. Tony nodded, now content and fell back asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of editing and self control! I know I haven't written in a while but thank you for leaving comments!! Honestly comments keep me writing! Much love !!
> 
> use condoms and be safe ya'll


End file.
